Last Christmas
by Jennifer Vo
Summary: Katherine's last days as a human, what will she choose to do with it?


It was seven fifteen when the front door of the Salvatore's Boarding House was cracked open and a blonde head of hair poked through the doorway, crystal blue eyes wide, filled with excitement accompanied by a broad dazzling smile.

- Hello...? Anybody awake yet? - She asked, her voice high and clear with a hint of childishness.

When she received no answer, she invited herself in, kicking the heavy wooden door wide open ungracefully with her foot. Not that she had any other options since her arms were filled with bags of different colors with Christmas decorations spilling out from the hem and stacked until one would think the bag should have bursted open by then.

- Helloooooooooo? Anyone?

When she received no answer the second time, the girl huffed and walked further into the house, the bags on her arms looked like it would have made a normal person's arms break into half carrying them but she didn't seem to be affected by its weight.

- Seriously? It's like, seven twenty, you guys should be awake by now!

She crouched to put everything down onto the floor gently and made sure nothing fell out of the bags.

- I should really lock this place up at night. - Damon Salvatore came striding into the living room, buttoning his shirt on the way.

- Please, like anyone would be so stupid as to attack a house full of vampires.

- Not everyone knows about vampires.- He retarded with a mocking twist of his lips.

- And not everyone is a vampire anymore, sad to say. - said Katherine Pierce, coming into the living room from the opposite way that Damon did.

- I'm surprised you've even survived this long. - He commented.

- Damon... - Caroline started as Katherine pursed her lips.

- Well, I've always been a survivor, but you know that. - She smiled sweetly at him.

- So what? Now we're all gonna spend Christmas with you singing: 'Jingle bells —"

- Damon smells - Katherine cut him off, earning a glare from him.

- Katherine's getting old. - He sang

- Stefan cried. - She pouted, her full lower lip jutting out and her eyelashes fluttering.

- Elena smiled. - Damon smiled.

- Caroline all the way, hey! - The blonde girl chipped in. Both heads snapped her way and they both looked at her like she was out of her mind. - What? It's Christmas! It's the time to give presents and share the love! And I am not having you two grunting and grumbling and exchanging insults with each other. - She said with finality in her voice and her hands rested on her hips.

- I have stuff I gotta do anyway, happy decorating, you two. - Katherine waved a goodbye just when Matt came through the door.

He noticed her athletic outfit and her bun of what used to be beautiful, smooth dark brown hair but now was dry and had streaks of grey in it. She looked desperate despite of her attire.

- But aren't you going to help with the decorating? Oh, hey, Matt! Can you —

- No, he can't Blondie. - Katherine chastised the girl. - He's helping me today. Plus I'm weak and puny, I can't do anything so you're better off without us.

-On what? The kama sutra? - Damon snorted, in his hand a recently poured glass of Scotch. - And I have copyright for that name.

-Really, Damon? This early in the morning? - Caroline's face scrunched up in distaste.

Matt seemed uncomfortable with the Salvatore brother's remark and was about to say something until Katherine butt in.

-Jealous, aren't you? Don't worry I'll give you the inside scoop later. - She winked playfully and Damon grimaced, in his head a thousand of images of her with his brother popping itself out out of nowhere.

-Not even in the slightest.

-Umm, can we go? The sun's fully rising.

-Matt... Aren't you going to help me with the decorations? - Caroline whined, making the all-american boy's face twisted in guilt.

-Come on, Golden Boy. - Katherine turned him around and kept her hands on his shoulder, pushing him out of the house.

Caroline sighed as she watched them get into Matt's car and drove away.

- Damon...? - She turned to her supposedly friend and bat her eyelashes like Katherine did except with less flirtation and more childishness. - Pretty please?

Damon stared at the blonde, his eyes was a "no" but what he answered was: Okay, fine, you win.

- Yay! Okay, first you're going to have to go wake the others up. Bonnie's gonna be here around eight then we'll start with the fireplace then move onto the...

And on it went.

After Damon went into each and every person's room, including his own, to get everyone's lazy asses out of bed, as he would put it, they all gathered downstairs, mulling around and waiting for Bossy Caroline to give them their task, which caused everyone to groan when they finally saw how much work and effort would be put into decorating the whole boarding house. Exterior _and _interior. It was going to be a rough day.

* * *

Bonnie came around eight, as Caroline promised and Katherine and Matt returned from what seemed to be like a stressful work out session from the sweat covering their skin. Katherine looked a little bit beaten down, actually, her sassy attitude was nowhere to be seen as she went upstairs to hit the showers.

When the two came down, Caroline immediately jumped on them, gushing about what needed to be done and what should go where and how much time they had left.

- Katherine, can you do the wall decoration with Elena? - She looked at her clipboard and tapped on it with her pen.

- First, I don't like Elena. Second, I can't reach so high without my bones killing me and third, - She sat on the couch, leaning back into the cushions and relishing in the feeling of contentment as she ticked her points off of her fingers. - I just really don't want to do anything.

- Come on, Katherine! It's Christmas! It's the time for —

The doppelganger raised a finger to hold off Caroline's lecture.

- Christmas is this, Christmas is that. It's time for family, friends and sharing and giving and gifts —

- Exactly! So —

- But I'm not in the family or friends list. - She said, her voice showing no sign of sadness or self-pity or bitterness. She was just stating a fact. - And I doubt any of them would like to share or give me any gifts.

No resentment, either. Just facts.

Caroline was quiet for a moment.

- See? Even you're admitting it. - Katherine smiled her infamous devilish half-smile with her lips twisting up just right and her eyes held a spark of mischief in it.

But then Caroline spoke up:

- I'd share things with you.

Katherine's eyes snapped toward the girl, her eyes narrowing, like she was expecting a trick.

- I'm serious. I'd share with you. I'd give you gifts because it's Christmas and you're, well, kind of my friend, right? And Stefan considers you as a friend, too. Matt seems to like you well enough and Jeremy's almost in your favor. See? You've got friends here. - She smiled her bright smile. The smile that can lift any sorrow and sadness from a person and bring a smile to their face for she was Caroline Forbes.

Katherine in response just stared up at the girl, amazement filled her but she didn't let it show.

- Come on, Katherine, I won't even be mad at you for calling me Blondie. - Caroline gathered her stuff in one hand while the other was extended toward Katherine.

She took it.

- Fine, I'll help out.

- Yay! - Caroline squealed happily.

- But what I do is my choice, you can't tell me what to do.

Her face fell a little but Caroline still nodded then went away.

Katherine thought the chirpy girl was annoying. What with her brightly colored clothes and her blonde hair and blue eyes. But she wasn't going ti admit that she was kind of liking the girl more and more each day. There's just something about that hyper smile and that bossy, unrelenting attitude. The girl was something special, alright.

Katherine chose to help Matt with the fireplace, naturally.

- Hey. - He greeted her as she began filtering through Caroline's and the Salvatore's stash of decorations.

- Hey.

There was a moment of silence as none of them had anything to say to each other. Frankly, Katherine didn't even know what to think of the human - not that she's not a human herself. After her freak-out session this morning, Matt was never going to look at her the same way he always did and that bothered her because she won't be the strong, manipulative bitch in his eyes anymore. She'll just be Katherine Pierce the human then he'll start underestimating her and oh God... she had to stop panicking!

- If you're wondering what I thought about this morning then you don't really have to worry. You're still the bitchy evil vampire who messed up our lives. - He said with that soft, kind voice of his which was strange considering the context of his words.

Katherine laughed and he joined in.

-Thank you, Matt. I needed that. Assurance that I can still ruin your lives at will.

- Just don't go over the top. - He joked.

- You'll never know. I'm the psycho bitch, remember?

- How could I forget? - He jested, his hands trying and putting on snow globes and things like that.

- Just making sure you don't.

Then the silence came back and hung over their heads but this time, it was a comfortable silence. The cheery music that Caroline put on played in the distant background, making the atmosphere felt warm and cozy and Christmas-like.

- Do you believe in absolution, Matt? - She suddenly started and he stopped dead in his tracks. Katherine Pierce, asking him about absolution? The world's gone off of its course.

- Yes... No... I don't know. Maybe, if that person's worth it. Truth is, to me, absolution goes a long way and I don't think anyone will ever be able to wipe away and be forgiven for _all _of their sins. - He said, staring at the fireplace, watching as the flames dandanced its way on the wood, burning it away and turning it into ashes.

Katherine didn't reply.

- But I still think that people's mistakes and sins can be forgotten and therefore forgiven if the person's done a right amount of good things to make up for their wrongdoings. - He finished off with hope that Katherine would get his intentions.

- You know, for a human, you sure have a lot to say. - She joked.

- And for a former vampire, you sure ask about Catholic stuff a lot.

- Touché. - Katherine laughed and as she did, she felt her heart warming up to the guy. Maybe being a human and possibly dying wasn't so bad.

After another while, when they've finished up the fireplace and moved onto the outdoors decorating, which Katherine mostly stood around and yelled instructions and imitated Caroline whenever she went to check up on them, then she got hungry. Humans and their need for food. Not that getting to taste what a pizza or ice cream or hot dogs were really like was a bad thing, she was just being biased about dying.

- I'm hungry! - She shouted up at Matt from below the ladder. - I'm going to get some food!

- Okay! - He replied.

As it turns out, food was nowhere to be found in the Salvatore's boarding house, weird for a house that was supposedly housing a hunter, a witch and two humans, all of which needed food to survive, so she ordered pizza for the lot of them, not that she asked for their preference. And so Katherine just picked out the food randomly from the menus she saw lying on the kitchen counter, trying her best to not be pessimistic.

When the food came, Katherine got to the door and paid for them.

- Alright people who are humans and are starving, I've come to the rescue! - She carried the boxes of pizze over to the low table and set it down, her limbs aching from the strain they were put through. Yeah... she was not only weaker than before, Katherine Pierce now had the strength of a granny. Peachy.

- You? Ordering pizza for us? - Jeremy stood looking at the boxes warily.

- Yeah, since when did you become nice enough to do that? - Bonnie added.

Katherine gave them a pointed look then shrug. - I'm nice. You just never earned my niceness. And it's your lost, anyway. It's free food and you're all standing there hovering like gang members that's about to attack me. It's creepy.

- I think it's poisoned. - Damon whispered loudly into Elena's ears as the girl watch Katherine open the top box and pulled out a cheesy slice of pizza. Was Katherine really trying to make peace with them?

- Well, come on guys, I'm starving. - Matt was the one to break the staring fest and sat down next to Katherine, taking a slice and bit it.

- Uhh... vampires don't eat... - Caroline trailed.

- Wasn't inviting you, Blondie. - Katherine chided. - But you're welcome to sit here. - She patted the space next to her and Caroline smiled, taking it with no hesitation.

And just like that, one by one, they all gathered around the table, albiet at first with awkwardness, but then soon became comfortable and started talking, laughing and joining in the fun. Some sat on the couches, some sat on the ground but everyone was happy and seeing the picture of such bliss, such warmth triggered something in Katherine. She knew these people. She screwed their lives up but now they were sitting around her, laughing in her presence and now and then, one would catch her eyes and smile tentatively. It was a start. And she wasn't lonely anymore.

- Ugh, even though this pizza tastes like crap to me, thank you for getting it for us. - Caroline said softly.

- Please, I was hungry, it was purely a selfish purpose.

Katherine waved it off nonchalantly but got no response so she glanced at Blondie, who was giving her a look.

- Fine, it was a gesture. - She said, looking away and biting into her third slice of pizza while Caroline smiled gently.

Who would have thought this was the Katherine Pierce from just a couple of months ago? Katherine Pierce, the female vampire who was a psycho, going about her day destroying Caroline's and her friends' lives in order to save herself. Katherine Pierce who had no heart, no interest in anybody's favor but herself even though she said that she cared for the Salvatore brothers, Stefan especially. But has she changed? Or is this just another side of her that they never got to see because they were too busy being enemies with Katherine, who was trying to keep herself alive? Maybe Katherine isn't bad person but her survival instinct got the better of her. Maybe it's these times, the times when she's got nothing left to fight for, that her goodness would shine through. Maybe she wasn't all bad. Maybe... just maybe...

* * *

That night, when everyone was finishing up their work for the day and was preparing to go to bed, Katherine stayed up, sitting on the couch alone in the cold dark room with a blanket around her shoulder and a hot cup of chocolate between her palms, her eyes blank as she stared into the fire. Memories played themselves through her mind and Katherine suddenly felt nostalgic. She missed all of the happy, carefree days in a part of her life that was now long gone. She missed her family back in Bulgaria although she didn't have many fond memories of them. She missed herself being naive and innocent. And for the first time in her life, Katherine wished she could have had a peaceful, normal life with the ones that she loved and died in her own time with her family surrounding her. She felt like crying. And she hated it.

- Katherine...?

She didn't even turn her head at the sound of the girlish voice as if she was used to it ringing in her ears all the time. Whether to be bothered bby it or not? She had no idea.

- What? Did the bed bugs bit wee-tle Carolinie? - She teased but her tone was dry.

- No... and why are you up so late? Drinking hot chocolate instead of alcoholic drinks? Did the nightmares got to the big, bad Katherine? - Caroline sat down right next to the doppelganger, pulling the flaps of her cardigan closer to her body for warmth.

- Because my tolerance is now a joke and because I would like to live a little more. - Live for what? She was aging and her body couldn't possibly break down anymore than it already was, if not to do something about the situation, what did she have to live for?

- You know... living a long, meaningless life isn't very meaningful. - Blondie said quietly.

- Since when did Vampire Barbies become philosophers? - Katherine retarded.

- What? I can be a philosopher! What's up with the Barbie stereotype anyway? I mean, yeah, blondes are sometimes kinda... not-so-smart but Lexi's smart and hey, she's a blonde! Not to mention Rebekah, even if she is a real bitchy bitch and hey, there's me! I'm smart! And —

- For God's sake, Caroline, stop yapping! It's late and I would like to sit here, drink this cold hot chocolate by this fire and wallow in self-pity for once. - She finally cast an annoyed glance at Blondie, a small frown marred her features. When she only got a wide-eyed, blinking expedition as a reply, she added. - Alone.

- Oh... I thought I could cheer you up, - Caroline said in a small voice, like a child after being scolded. - You've been sitting here for a while... Well, if you don't want company then I'll go... - She started getting up to leave as Katherine returned to her sitting position.

- But you know what, Katherine? I'm trying to be a friend to you here. I mean, there's no reason in hating someone who's dying even though you did kind of messed our lives up. Plus you have your perks. Maybe trying to live your last days trying to get people to like you, making up somewhat for your mistakes. Wouldn't that be better?

She then left but her words stayed in the room, echoing inside Katherine's head as she spent the night by the fire alone, lost in thoughts or sometimes just lost inside herself, not really thinking of anything, just sitting there and be still for once. Not running from her past by moving forward and not looking back because it was a bad thing to do. Simply... being still.

* * *

-Okay everyone, let's begin! - Caroline's voice rang out high and perky as usual, in her hand held a top hat with small pieces of paper with names scribbled on them. - And no peeking!

- I feel sorry for the person who picks up You Know Who's name. - Damon whispered loudly, one hand pointing in the direction of Katherine while the other was held up to look as if he was trying to shield the action.

You Know Who rolled her eyes.

- Damon! Christmas spirits! Be nice. - Caroline snapped at him and he shrugged. - Okay, ready? One... Two... Three!

Everyone's hands went into the hat, fighting and grabbing the slips of paper. Laughing and joking as they battled for the unknown names.

- Got it! - Elena exclaimed, pulling out the paper.

- Ohhhhhhh, I got a good one! - Bonnie said, opening up hers immediately.

- Hey, hey, wait until you're alone. These people are sneaky and sly thingies, they'll see what's on it! - Caroline warned threateningly.

- Oh, Blondie, you're such a Blonde. - Damon went by her and tapped her head lightly.

- Hey! No more Blonde jokes or I'm kicking you people out!

- It's not even your house, Care. - Jeremy chipped in helpfully.

- Ugh! You people are ganging up on me! Not fair! Totally not fair! Hey Matt, you're my side right? - She whined.

- I'm not a playing as a factor in this war. - He held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

- You will perish in Hell's fire. - She pointed a figure at him and said dramatically.

- Look out, cray-cray vamp coming in! - Stefan chided.

- Bonnie? - She asked hopefully.

- Nope, sorry, Care. - Trying to keep her laughter under wrap, she replied, shaking her head.

- Elenaaaaaaa...

Elena, the girl who was also trying not to snort, shook her head furiously. It was just too funny ganging up on the girl.

- I bet Katherine's on my side, right Kat? - And just as the girl said it, all laughter died down and all eyes fixed on the brunette, who glanced up from her smartphone at the sudden silence.

- What? I'm playing Temple Run, is that a crime?

- No... But you are on my side, right Katherine? Pretty please... - The blonde clasped her hands together and put on her best puppy face.

- Uhhh... okay... Yay team Vampire Barbie! Woohoo! - She twirled her finger in the air before going back to her phone.

- Seeeeeeeeee? Someone loves me.

- And I thought she couldn't get any crazier. - Damon muttered then got elbowed by Elena.

- What? - He complained. She gave him a look. - Just telling it as it is.

- Ignore him, he's only got half a brain. - Caroline said.

- At least I _have _brain at all.

- Puh-lease. - She waved him off as she approached Katherine.

- Here is your secret person, secret santa. - She put the slip of paper onto Katherine's thigh gently as if she were handling the Queen her golden crown.

- Is this a joke? - The girl looked from the paper to its sender.

- Nope, someone in this room have your name and you have somene else's name.

- Whew, who would be unfortunate enough to get my name. Better yet, I get theirs. - She dropped her phone beside her onto the couch and unfolded the paper, leaning onto her right so Caroline couldn't see.

- What? Why can't I see it?!

- You're so childish it hurts me.

- Aw, why thank you. It means a lot coming from you. Not much hurt Katherine Pierce.

The doppelganger almost smiled.

* * *

The days came and went and before they knew it, it was December 25th.

The weather was freezing and everyone was in a cheery mood as dawn broke through. And that didn't necessarily include Katherine.

Each and everyday that passed by took her strength away little by little until there was almost nothing left. Her time was coming and she knew it. She just hope that she'll survive through this day. There was something she'd like to do before she eventually passed away and would be remembered as one of the most pointless death in vampire and human history. But it was Christmas and as Blondie had always said: Happy thoughts!

And she got a gift from her secret santa. It was Nadia. Katherine was going to _murder_ the person who called her daughter back to Mystic Falls, she did not want Nadia to see her like this: old and weak, even if the girl did already know that she was dying.

- Why can't you just —

- A-bap-ba-ba, - Katherine held up a finger to stop her daughter. - No, I do not want to indulge in that idea. I do not want you to speak of it. I didn't even wanted you to be here in the first place. - Her voice was frail and breathy as she spoke, her once was healthy brown hair was now grey and as dry as a haystack, even worse than it ever was before, if that was even possible. And she couldn't even standing up.

Nadia looked hurt. Even with Katherine Pierce being her mother, the vampire still couldn't build an immunity to the blunt things that Katherine could say, she just really didn't have any filter.

- But I am here anyway so suck it up and be happy about it.

Katherine smiled a mocking smile at the girl. What a Christmas it will be...

* * *

- I got a Taylor Swift Album Collection and my guess is... drumroll please... - Damon said, standing in the middle of the cicle of friends they've made with Katherine sitting between Caroline and Nadia, Elena beside Caroline, Damon - whose seat was vacant - was beside Elena, Bonnie was between him and Jeremy, then comes Stefan and Matt with Nadia. Talk about a full circle. - It's my little brother Stefan.

- Nope, not even close. - Stefan laughed.

- Ohhh, a Taylor Swift Collection, yeah, Damon? You might aswell go and subcribe to Cosmopolitan now. - Jeremy said, his lips twitching.

- Well if it's not Stefan then who is it? - He frowned, his eyes darting from one person to another. Correction, his eyes darted from Stefan to every other person in the room until his eyes landed on Katherine, who had a small secret smile on her lips that he was so familiar with and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. - You. - He point at her. - You're my secret evil santa!

- Took you so long to figure it out, such a dummy. - She shook her head in mock disappointment.

- And I bet Stefan told you that didn't he? - Damon turned to glare at his brother, still holding tthe stack of CDs in a Christmas gift box in his arms.

- No, he just told me, and I quote, "Some girls just can't resist my good lucks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." and I guess since your good looks are rubbish, your style looks like a biker dude who was going through mid-life crisis and your charm is... well... not charming at all so it's all up to your unflinching ability to listen to Taylor swift and I gotta say, you're quite amazing, even I couldn't stand her sad yet perky breakup songs.

The room went silent. Then laughter broke out as Caroline started laughing so hard she punched Elena a good one in the arm.

Damon looked extremely offended as he went back to his seat and sulk.

- Alright, I'm next up so... - Caroline bounced up from her seat to the middle of the room with one graceful movement. - I got a Barbie doll — everyone snickered — And I'm not even going to address the fact that it's a _vampire _Barbie doll. — everyone was laughing hysterically by then — I mean, how did you get this anyway? She's even blonde! — She shook the doll in her hand gently as to not damage it, but still with enough force to show her rage, at the crowd — I looked for it online and all I could find was a black-haired one. And I don't know why you gave me two gifts separately and why you would give me two gifts at all, but the second one's pretty nice. - She held up a picture of a city view up for everyone to see. - So I'm guessing it's Stefan because Damon got Bonnie and Katherine got Damon and really, neither of them could even pick up a charcoal and draw a sun.

- Hey! I can draw! You might find it surprising that I _could _draw a sun. - damon defended himself.

Katherine opened her mouth to say something. - Nah, I got nothing.

- Stefan...?

- Uhh, Care, I did get you the Barbie... — Matt said: Nice! — but I didn't draw you a picture, I'm not that good. - Stefan said hesitantly. - But isn't that New Orleans? The French Quarter?

- Ohhh, Care Bear's got _two _secret santas. - Bonnie teased.

- Well, if it's not from Stef then who is it from?

Just then her phone went off.

She picked it up then just stared at the screen. Not possible.

- Uhh... I'm gonna go out and take this. - She said absentmindedly, not really caring whether or not the others heard her.

She ran with vampiric speed outside, far away from the other's hearing zone then answered the call.

- Klaus? - She asked.

- Behind you, sweetheart. - His velvet smooth voice rang in her ears and she did as he said.

* * *

- So... who's next? - Matt asked, looking around.

- Me. - Katherine said, not making any attempt at standing up.

All eyes turned to her.

She cleared her throat. - I got, as you can obviously see, Nadia back. Not that I was asking but it was a thoughtful gift. And I was going to guess Blondie here — she jerked her hand toward the spot on the floor where Caroline sat. - But she got Matt so I'm guessing it's Matt. - She turned, ooking expectantly at him.

- Nah, I didn't call Nadia, but I was going to to when she showed up. - He said.

- Alright... then Stefan?

- No, Katherine. Sorry.

- Well... Jeremy?

- I didn't even know who Nadia was. - He stated.

After some time thinking things over, she turned to her side and looked at Elena. - It's you, isn't it?

- I asked Matt her phone number. - Elena said.

- Thank you...? - Katherine spoke awkwardly.

- Now would you look at that, it's a Christmas miracle everybody! Katherine Pierce said thank you to my girlfriend!

- Oh shut up, Damon. - The doppelgangers said in unison then stared at each other.

- Some things are really changable... - Jeremy muttered to himself but they all heard, except for Katherine because her hearing was just awful.

- And for the better, too... - Bonnie added as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

- What are you doing here? - Caroline asked, trying to make her voice sound annoyed.

- Last time, if memory serves, we were friends, were we not? What's with the attitude, love? - He questioned in that annoyingly adorable accent of his, smiling with his dimples on his cheeks and only wearing a simple white shirt and blue jeans. He was hideous. Absolutely hideous, she told herself.

- Fine, okay... Sorry. - Caroline sad. - What are you doing here, Klaus?

- That's better! Well, as you can see, I am here to wish you a merry Christmas in person since a phone call just seemed too... ordinary. - He approached her slowly.

- And you've always been one for extraordinary? - She raised her eyebrows.

- Yes, I have always been the one for extraordinaries. I am, after all, the original hybrid. Nothing screams extraordinary like an original hybrid visiting a vampire friend at his supposedly enemy's house. - He smiled. Goddamnit he smiled.

She was speechless.

- So how are you liking your gift so far? It is to your liking, I hope.

She snapped out of her staring-fest and glanced at the picture, recalling Stefan's words. - It's New Orleans... the French Quarter to be exact.

- Yes. It's quite a view as you can see.

- Yes, it is... why did you draw me this?

- Because I was hoping that after seeing the beautiful view captured on paper, you could just imagine seeing it live in person, the twinkly lights and the wonderful music. I was hoping you'd reconsider my invitation.

- Klaus... you know and I can't do that.

- Ahh, yes. You college dream with your best friends. I understand, love. Take your time but remember, the world is out there waiting for you to explore it. Just give me a call and everything's yours.

- I'll keep that in mind. - She stroke the smooth paper gently with her fingers. - But I have nothing to give you back.

- It's Christmas, love. Giving is more important than receiving. - He reminded her. - But if you insist...

His eyes turned up toward a tree branch and she did the same. In the dark, with barely any light and with her vampire sight, she could see a mistletoe tied to the branch above her head.

- Seriously? You tied that up there? Klaus! - Caroline laughed, hitting him jokingly in the arm.

- What? Can't a man dre — He started to say and before he could finish, her lips were already on his.

It was their first kiss.

Soft and sweet and gentle.

And oh-so-romantic.

Caroline almost giggled inside her head.

When she pulled away, her lids were still half closed and her senses were overloading with his presence.

- Are you staying here in Mystic Falls? - She asked quietly, her arms still around him.

- No, I can't, love. New Orleans is always in some kind of business and I need to be there. I just snuck out to wish you a merry Christmas and happy new year.

- Well, can't I see you again like, ever? - She stared into his blue eyes, eyes that went as a perfect match for hers.

- Oh, you can see me, just come to New Orleans.

- Klaus...

- Or give me a call and I'll come to you. My phone line's always open for you, sweetheart.

- Thank you, Klaus...

- You're welcome, Caroline.

He watched her as she went back into the house. Her slim figure getting smaller and smaller, disappearing in the distance before his eyes and he decided he couldn't stand it. He ran toward her, spun her around then picked her up in his arms and kissed her one last kiss goodbye then ran away for he wasn't sure he could ever leave if he looked into her eyes one more time. And this time, she watched as he left. His figure a blur in the night. An extraordinary being, indeed.

* * *

It was eleven and Katherine was grasping desperately for her last breaths. She was lying on the bed with a pillow supporting her back against the hard headboard and now she knew how an old person felt like: annoyed and irritated by their disabilities and weaknesses. She _hated _it. Couldn't stress that enough.

Everyone was outside, doing shots. See, Damon invented a game: everyone had to take a shot whenever they name a crime that Katherine had commited. She didn't know whether or not to be insulted. But Stefan stayed with her. And Nadia, too. Both of them looked like the walking dead. Haha, very funny, she mused in her head in a dry tone.

God, she was going crazy.

Nobody said anything as the time ticked by, her breathing got shallower and shallower and she was feeling sleepy so she closed her eyes, surely they would wake her up in a panic later on when they thought she was dying. She wasn't, it was late and she was just sleepy. But she shouldn't, they'll get worried... oh, who cares, she's not dead, she was still alive and sleep is good for the body...

Katherine's head slumped against her shoulder and her chest stopped moving. The sound of everyone taking shots stopped as they heard only silence and not the slow beating of a heart.

Nadia cried violently. She went about the room smashing everything tthat was in her path as the others poured into the room.

- You are a selfish person! You are a sick bitch! I just got you back you! Katherine Pierce, the survivor! Well, fuck you, then! - She kept screaming as she raged on and on while everyone just stood there and looked down at the body that was Katherine Pierce. Katerina Petrova. Vampire bitch. Doppelganger. Life ruiner. Psychotic bitch. Friend. Family. Lover. Dead.

It was quiet Christmas for the rest of the 15 minutes left on the clock. Then tomorrow will be a new day, a new plan for a new goal but Katherine would forever be lost to this world.

They were sad, some were crying even though they all hated Katherine at least once in their life. They didn't know why but maybe the loss of life is bigger than their hatred for the person who had lived that life.

- Hello, Katherine. - Bonnie suddenly said and everyone stared at her.

- Hey witchy friend. - Katherine wiggled her fingers at the girl, her healthy brown hair back on her head and her body looked strong.

- Ready to go?

- Are _you?_

- Yeah, I'm ready. - Bonnie nodded as her friends and Nadia stared at her.

- Tell Nadia that I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better mother to her. She deserved better. - Bonnie relayed the message and the daughter crumpled to the ground, hugging her knees up to her chest and rocking back and forth.

- Tell Stefan that I love him. - She took a step toward Bonnie. - Tell Caroline that she's a pain in my ass. - Another step. - Tell Damon that I've aways hated the whiskey that he drinks. - Another. - Tell Matt that don't ever become a vampire, it's not for him. - And another. - Tell Jer that I'm sorry for killing him so many times. I know he must hate my guts. - And another. - and you're going to get through this anchor thing, Bonnie. You people get through everything it's annoying. - She stopped right in front of her. - Tell Elena to live her life for me. It's very un-Katherine-like but at least one Petrova gotta be happy.

And she was gone and this time for good.

The people in that room were so entranced by what was coming out of Bonnie's mouth tthat they were all shocked out of their skin when she suddenly screamed in agony and buckled over. Jeremy rushed over to catch Bonnie as she fell and that was the assurance they were holding their breath for. Katherine Pierce was officially gone. And for some reason, despite all of the bad things that she's done. They were all mourning the death of Katerina Petrova. It was weird how life worked. They had been trying to kill her off for ages out of spite and now? When she was finally somewhat likable? Poof. There goes Katherine Pierce.

It was her last Christmas ever and maybe it was her best and most meaningful one yet.

Goodbye, Katherine.


End file.
